Batman: Batman is Riled
"Batman is Riled" is the sixth episode of season one of the live-action superhero fantasy series Batman. Synopsis The Joker is about to remove The Batman's mask, but the Caped Crusader escapes using a small Batmissle in his utility belt to set off the water sprinklers. The Joker uses a smoke bomb to make his escape. As they are chasing him on the catwalks above, The Joker uses trick streamers from his utility belt that wrap around Batman and Robin. He gets away before Batman and Robin can get themselves out of the confetti. When the Duo returns to the Batcave to attempt to divine the clown's next move, the Joker temporarily hijacks a TV studio to broadcast another riddle as to his next crime. After solving it with Alfred's help, they track the Joker to a warehouse and while in a struggle, The Joker switches Batman's utility belt with his to enable his escape in the most humiliating way possible. Batman is selected to christen the S.S. Gotham. The Joker decides to fill a champagne bottle with paralyzing gas. On the day of the christening, a crowd gathers. Joker's henchwoman hands Commissioner Gordon the bottle who in turn hands it to Batman. As Batman looks over the bottle, he notices the cork has been tampered with. After taking a pill and saying he had a headache, he hands Robin one as well and tells him to take it because it may be catching. As the bottle is broken, it releases the gas and everyone is knocked out. The Joker takes Batman and Robin back to his hideout (thinking they're knocked out) and broadcasts his ultimatum on television—either he gets the S.S. Gotham or Batman and Robin will be executed like the famous display in the wax museums. Batman and Robin spring into action having taken their Universal Drug Antidote Pill. The Joker is caught and brought to justice. Next week narration Batman versus Mr. Freeze! Notes * The Joker calls his villainous gameshow on TV What's My Crime?, based loosely on Goodson-Todman's favorite guessing game What's My Line? (CBS, 1950–67). Cesar Romero actually appeared a couple of times on What's My Line?. He appeared as a mystery guest on December 14, 1952 and as a guest panelist on September 29, 1957. * William Dozier says the words “What’s this???” for the first time. It became a go-to phrase for anyone imitating his breathless narration. * The Joker breaking into TV broadcasts is an adaption of him breaking into radio broadcasts from Batman #1. The gimmick was also used in comic book story "The Laughing Fish" by Steve Englehart, as well as the 1989 movie, the 1990 animated series, and 2008's The Dark Knight. * Joker’s opera mask is similar to that worn by Heath Ledger in The Dark Knight. * Many events in this episode are based on the silver comic book story Batman #73 "The Joker's Utility Belt." * The entire two-part adventure constitutes rather a deep commentary on the influence of television and newspapers in forming public opinion, especially when the media rail against the dynamic duo.1 One man even shouts at the two as they are about to christen the S.S. Gotham, "Hey! What are you two guys doing here when the Joker's out there taking over the city?" Category:Batman (1966)/Episodes Category:Batman (1966)/Season 1 episodes Category:1966/Episodes